Días universitarios
by damnbaskray
Summary: Estos pesonajes son OC's (Original Characters), en representación a las provincias españolas, en este caso, Madrid y Barcelona. Los personajes como países son propiedad e Himaruya, pero el resto son míos y de sus correspondientes creadores de quienes tengo permiso. ¡Atención! Yaoi, contendio chicoxchico, si no te gusta abstente de leer. BarcelonaxMadrid


El frío recorría las solitarias calles de la ciudad de Salamanca. La noche había dado su comienzo hacía un rato y un manto de nubes cubría el firmamento, entre una mezcla de blanco y naranja, un cielo listo para nevar, según habían dicho en las noticias. Aunque ya podía nevar, ya, así se suspenderían las clases y no tendría que ir nadie mañana a la facultad, a pesar de ser miércoles.

Eso era lo que pensaba Daniel, un muchacho que se había mudado ese mismo año desde Madrid a un edificio de estudiantes en el que compartía piso con un muchacho que estudiaba a la vez que realizaba un trabajo a media jornada. Mientras él se acomoda un poco más entre las sábanas, cambia el canal que estaba viendo por alguna película interesante, una de dibujos animados, para niños, sí, pero era entretenida así que por qué no verla. Dio un sorbo al chocolate caliente que mantenía en una taza entre sus manos y sonrió, eso sí que estaba bueno, para qué iba a salir a la calle con el frío que pelaba si podía tener dulces y la televisión toda para él.

Aunque eso no duró mucho tiempo, pues su compañero no tardó mucho en irrumpir por la puerta. Pudo oír tanto el sonido de las llaves como el colgar el abrigo en la percha.

Hola, vaya qué tarde llegas hoy. – Dijo con una suave sonrisa, pues el muchacho solía llegar a las nueve y recién habían pasado las once.

Sí, hoy al parecer había más gente en casa y claro, he tenido que ir con la moto a repartir, por cierto, no sé si habrás cenado, pero he cogido una de las pizzas que han sobrado. – Comentó el muchacho, yendo en dirección al baño para secar su pelo con una toalla.

¿Sí? – Dijo levantándose del sofá y yendo hacia la cocina, donde el chico había dejado la caja de pizza tamaño familiar. – Mmm no he cenado aún, no, qué bien huele, ¿de qué es?

Ah, he cogido una de barbacoa porque no había otra y bueno, a mi la de cuatro quesos me tira mucho para atrás…

El madrileño sonrió y abrió la caja, cogiendo unas tijeras para cortar esta, sacando también un par de platos para ambos y unos refrescos.

Por otro lado, el compañero se había puesto el pijama y entraba al salón para esperar al contrario. Para Oriol todo eso era una simple rutina. Acudía a sus clases de nueve a tres, volvía, comía, descansaba y trabajaba en una pizzería de siete de la tarde a diez, aunque a veces solía volver cerca de las once o doce, dependiendo de la clientela que hubiera. Él había viajado desde Barcelona hasta allí para poder cursar Bellas artes pero había tenido que encontrar un trabajo para poder pagar parte de sus estudios, pues a pesar de no tener problema con el dinero, él quería demostrar a su padre que era capaz de valerse por sí mismo, por lo que acabaron acordando el pagar él el piso y su padre la matrícula de la carrera.

Sacudió la cabeza y cogió su trozo de pizza cuando el menor trajo este a la mesa, agradeciéndole el gesto. El castaño se sentó en un lado y comenzó a comer, estaba bastante hambriento, así que no medió palabra, por lo que el rubio se dedicó a ver los mensajes que le habían llegado al correo desde su móvil y a los whatsapps que le estaban llegando.

Están diciendo que posiblemente mañana no haya clases. – Comentó dando un sorbo a la bebida.

¿Mm? ¿Pero es de seguro?

Bueno, Jennifer dice que las carreteras están heladas alrededor de la ciudad y que ha tenido que quedarse con Lucía para poder dormir porque no podía volver a casa después de haber ido de compras… Así que sí, supongo que es eso y la mayoría son de fuera… Recemos para que definitivamente mañana no haya clases.

Entonces ojalá que no haya, mañana tengo fundamentos a primera hora y la verdad es que no tengo ganas…

No te quejes, yo tengo danza rítmica a primera y sinceramente no me hace ninguna gracia el tener que ir andando descalzo por toda la clase.

Ambos asintieron conforme a sus respectivas clases y siguieron comentando tanto el tiempo como las asignaturas del día siguiente hasta que quedaron satisfechos y decidieron ir cada uno a su correspondiente cuarto.

Dani, voy a ducharme, así que no toques ningún grifo, no vaya a ser que salga el agua fría. – Avisó, adentrándose en el baño y depositando sus cosas sobre un pequeño taburete de madera.

El madrileño asintió y se metió en su cuarto, tumbándose en la cama y arropándose bien, mientras miraba una serie online hasta quedarse dormido.

Su mente vagaba tranquilamente, descansando, pues fuera hacía un frío terrible y él estaba cual paquetito en una caja, con varias mantas, pues era bastante friolero, a pesar de tener el radiador encendido, que algo hacía, sin embargo, esto no duró mucho, su cuerpo comenzó a sudar, tenía un calor excesivo, como si se estuviera asfixiando y una gota de agua que recorrió toda su espina dorsal hacia abajo. Cosa que le hizo gritar, no sabiendo si fuera por una pesadilla o por tanta calor que había en su cuarto.

Su grito no duró mucho, pues a los instantes estaba el catalán entrando por la puerta y encendiendo la luz, como si aquello fuera a quitar sus miedos. Se acercó con tranquilidad al menor y se arrodilló hasta su altura, ofreciéndole un vaso de agua.

Eh, vamos, tranquilo, seguro que solo ha sido una pesadilla, pesadilla que no ha favorecido nada con toda esta calor. – Se puso un momento en pie y apagó el radiador, quitando una de las mantas y doblándola con cuidado para guardarla en el armario.

¿C-Cómo has sabido que estaba así? – Preguntó un tanto curioso el chiquillo, bebiendo del agua para calmarse.

Llevas un buen rato gritando y en un principio pensé que sería por alguna película o serie que estabas viendo y te daba miedo, pero en vista de que seguías, decidí intervenir, siento haber interrumpido tu sueño. ¿Estás mejor?

Daniel asintió y suspiró, dejando el vaso sobre la mesita de noche. Pero pronto vio un termómetro cerca de su rostro y la expresión seria del catalán tras este. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo colocó bajo su axila, quedándose quieto y en espera a que este emitiera un sonidito mientras que el mayor se asomaba por la ventana.

Mira, vamos a tener suerte y todo, ha empezado a nevar con fuerza. – Informó, de brazos cruzados y con la toalla anudada a su cintura aún.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había dormido? El chico miró el reloj digital que había sobre su escritorio, que marcaba perfectamente las doce y media de la noche. ¿Tan poquito había dormido? ¿O es que su compañero había estado con la toalla desde que había salido? Por lo que podía comprobar por el rabillo del ojo, su piel estaba seca desde hacía un rato, ¿entonces? Iba a abrir la boca para preguntar, aunque sabía que no era asunto suyo, pero el termómetro fue más rápido y en lugar de oírse su voz, se escuchó el pitido que indicaba que ya estaba listo para retirarse.

Vaya, 38.6 grados… Tío, tienes fiebre, tú mañana sí que no vas a ir a ningún lado. – Posó su mano en la frente del menor y pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, estaba ardiendo. Suspiró y miró a los lados. ¿Tienes algo para la fiebre? Porque no sé si habrá alguna farmacia por aquí de guardia o tengo que bajar a por algo.

No me queda frenadol… Pero eh, puedo esperar hasta mañana, no tienes porqué bajar y menos si está nevando, que solo faltaría que tú te constipases.

El mayor tan solo asintió y suspiró, le dio el aviso de que le llamase si tan solo necesitaba algo y si veía que su garganta comenzaba a flojear tan solo debía de enviarle un whatsapp y él estaría allí al instante. El menor asintió y dejó que se fuera, volviendo a acurrucarse entre las mantas y cerrando los ojos, tratando de dormir una vez más, esta vez sin interrupciones.

Oriol suspiró y cerró la puerta de su cuarto tras pasar, dejando el wifi del móvil y el sonido conectados por si Daniel le enviaba algún mensaje durante la noche. Se quitó la toalla, donde debajo tenía los bóxer. Sí, había estado llevando ropa interior, pero los gritos del menor le habían sacado de una situación un tanto íntima y fue lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer para poder entrar en su habitación sin que surgieran incomodidades entre ambos.

Se dejó caer en la cama y resopló de forma un tanto sonora. Estaba cansado y hacía siglos que no tenía un tiempo para descansar y tener un tiempo para sí mismo. Con la luz apagada y la luz proveniente de la lámpara de lava, paseó la vista por su alcoba. Posters de varios músicos y famosos a los que admiraba, artistas todos ellos, fotos sacadas con una polaroid de sus amigos y momentos inolvidables vividos tanto en su ciudad natal como en cada viaje que había realizado, destacando una que le gustaba mucho, que fue del primer fin de semana en la que él y su compañero salieron juntos de fiesta para conocerse.

Parecía una tontería, pero le había tomado algo de cariño en lo poco que llevaban viviendo juntos. El castaño era alguien limpio y ordenado, un muchacho que se apuntaba a un bombardeo si era necesario y que se preocupaba de todo y por todos, además de cocinar bien. Sí, la verdad es que le caía muy bien, habían mantenido una buena convivencia en su poco tiempo de convivencia y ahora se haría cargo de él. No como si fuera una obligación, en realidad él lo hacía porque quería, más que nada porque el menor estaba enfermo y sabía muy bien lo que era enfermarse estando lejos de casa, sin poder llamar a tus padres para que fueran a recogerte y que te cuidaran desde casa. Sobre todo cuando él había pasado el año anterior solo, pues tuvo problemas con sus compañeros nada más entrar en su primer año, cosa que le hizo mudarse a un estudio, donde había estado viviendo él solo y lo había pasado francamente mal, sinceramente. Sin embargo, su madre le había convencido para compartir piso en otra zona de la ciudad y con alguien diferente, diciéndole que no todos iban a ser iguales, la vedad es que había acertado aquella vez y estaba feliz de que así fuera.

Por su mente iban divagando varios recuerdos, así hasta que decidió meterse bajo las mantas y quedarse dormido también, estando atento al móvil por si producía algún sonido y debía de salir de inmediato a la puerta de enfrente.

La noche había transcurrido tranquila y al despertarse por la alarma. El catalán estiró el brazo para poder apagarla y leer la retahíla de mensajes por parte de sus compañeros. "No hay clases, las han suspendido por la nieve". "El profesor de danza ha tenido una accidente por el hielo y se ha resbalado, así que tiene la pierna escayolada." Esos dos mensajes tan solo significaban dos cosas, una era que podría pasarse el día descansando y cuidando de su compañero en todo lo que le necesitase y la otra era que se quedaría una temporada sin clases de baile, lo cual le daba más tiempo para hacer horas extra y ganar más dinero, cosa que le hizo sonreír de manera casi inconsciente.

Al sentarse sobre el colchón, se estiró y abrió el cajón donde guardaba los medicamentos, ahí sí que tenía frenadol y varios jarabes contra la tos, así que no estaría de más dárselos a su compañero mientras estaba resfriado. Abrió el armario y se puso el pijama, aquel día no le apetecía salir del piso, así que aprovechó también para ponerse la bata y acercarse a la puerta que estaba frente a la suya. Llamó un par de veces y le sorprendió enormemente el oír la voz del madrileño al otro lado, pues pensaba que estaba despierto.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró al instante, acercándose a él y retirando un poco la cortina para poder ver el blanquecino paisaje que bañaba toda la ciudad.

No esperaba que estuvieras despierto.

Yo pensaba que te ibas a ir a clases. – Confesó el menor, bostezando.

El profesor ha tenido un accidente y han suspendido las clases, aparte de que con el hielo que hay es imposible abrir nada, así que de momento tengo libre hoy y mañana, es como un mini puente. – Dicho esto, le tiende la pastilla y le rellena el vaso con agua. – Toma, es frenadol, yo sí que tengo, así que puedes tomarlo, no te preocupes.

El castaño esbozó una sonrisa y lo tomó enseguida, haciendo una mueca de asco al notar el fuerte sabor de este.

Será mejor que me levante y que me haga algo de desayunar, ya que voy a quedarme yo también en casa.

Eh, no, nada de eso, ya te traigo yo algo, tú a descansar que solo faltaba que te pusieras peor.

Y tras esto, el rubio abandonó el cuarto y se dispuso a hacer el desayuno para ambos, dejando el suyo en la cocina y llevando al menor el de él en una bandeja. Abrió la puerta que había dejado entornada y luego la cerró con el pie, posando la bandeja sobre el regazo del castaño. No pensaba que fuera algo muy exagerado, cuando se preocupaba por alguien lo hacía muy en serio, pero tenía la desventaja de ser alguien bastante asfixiante y lo último que quería era eso.


End file.
